


【露米】孕期play

by RitaWu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaWu/pseuds/RitaWu
Summary: 非國設ABO設天使露×惡魔米結婚後的某次發情期後的故事，稱呼有時候會變成老公老婆，注意!!如題，就是這麼邪惡，慎入再次警告有母乳產出，懷孕插入，騷話，軟米?騷米?，顏射?是個甜文小車車，所以……OOC 算我的๛ก(ｰ̀ωｰ́ก)
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	【露米】孕期play

阿爾弗雷德他覺得現在很不好，非常不好，一位堂堂的地獄惡魔是個omega 就算了，還被天堂的那個alpha 天使長伊萬·布拉金斯基標記，而且懷孕了還是因為上個月發情期沒戴套來了一發  
懷孕，意味著慾望更濃了，還有一個煩人的小朋友並且不曉得是天使還惡魔  
他看著手上的兩條線的驗孕棒生氣的喊著，連自稱都消失了

“布拉金斯基，我宰了你!該死的不戴套!如果不給個滿意的回答看我怎麼鬧你的天堂”

隨後帶著這隻驗孕棒展開翅膀飛到天堂那兒，逕自走到天使長專屬的位置，他滿意的看到那個標記他害他懷孕的奶白色髮絲天使長伊萬·布拉金斯基，然後把那支兩條線的驗孕棒丟給他

“布拉金斯基，諾，自己看你幹了什麼好事”

伊萬抬頭看著這位怒氣沖沖的魔王大人微笑著回他甚至可以說是調笑

“阿拉，恭喜你呀～夫人，終於有了是吧”

阿爾弗雷德聽到夫人這二字更生氣了

“什麼夫人!都怪你沒戴套!該死，我不想要有孩子!”

伊萬依舊微笑著對著炸毛的愛人

“誒?為什麼，首先，你已經被我標記了，而且身為天使長的我也和你公正的結婚啦～不是嗎？親愛的，天堂地獄都有證人喔，還有小孩很可愛呀～不想養的話，我覺得你那位淫魔哥哥應該滿有興趣的”

阿爾弗雷德交叉抱著手臂說著

“哼！說得好聽!你不知道懷孕期間慾望直接暴增嗎！而且還有該死的一大堆問題”

伊萬故作寂寞的說著

“誒……每個月只有這麼幾天能放假陪你著實不夠，現在有整整十個月甚至一年能陪你，萬尼亞很開心喔？”

“不要，等下哪個不識貨的天使來地獄或者找我宣戰呢”

伊萬一掃剛才寂寞的臉龐開心的對著阿爾弗雷德笑

“啊！阿爾弗這是同意了嗎？”

“沒有!你先說清楚……這十個月你要在哪兒陪我還有我說的問題再考慮”

“傲嬌的阿爾弗，你就好好留在天堂吧，方便照顧你嘛，至於你說的問題，誰敢在萬尼亞的天堂欺負阿爾弗誰就消失吧～或者你要自己動手處理也完全不是問題喔”

“誰傲嬌了!好吧……也不是不行啦，先說好你不能因為你的天堂丟下慾望暴增的我喔”

阿爾弗雷德很明顯的假裝生氣反駁著伊萬說的話，隨後又難為情的說著任性又撒嬌的話，偏偏他的萬尼亞又特別喜歡  
聽完阿爾弗雷德的要求後，伊萬算是應允的點了點頭，用幾乎要把他寵上天的語氣回答他

“親愛的夫人~還有什麼問題嗎？沒什麼的話那就在這呆着了吧！”

阿爾弗雷德也放棄似的乾脆享受起伊萬對他的好  
“吶，萬尼亞還要忙什麼？”

“處理你要留在天堂的事情算忙嗎？阿爾弗”

阿爾弗雷德像是接受了事實一樣，親暱的喊著這位天使長

“親愛的天使長，你覺得呢？”

伊萬無奈的搖頭，還意外的發現自家omega 是傲嬌加騷貨已成了事實

“好吧，你乖乖的待在天使長也就是你親愛的丈夫的房間”

伊萬特別強調丈夫二字

“知道了知道了，去吧，好好處理喔”

阿爾弗雷德最後幾個字一字一頓的說著，隨後展開翅膀飛向伊萬交代的房間裡待著。

約莫六個月過去了，阿爾弗雷德的肚皮漸漸的被撐開了，原本被軍裝包裹的好身材已經消失了，而且那件軍裝也穿不下了，無奈之下，阿爾弗雷德只能聽從伊萬的建議換上他的天使裝，然而穿上之後，站在鏡子面前，看著簡直嘈點滿滿……他右手扶著額嘆氣的說著

“萬尼亞……一個堂堂的地獄魔王，穿着你們天使的服裝，真……他媽難得一見……”

躺在床上的伊萬看著他合法的妻子調侃著

“有什麼關系呀？難不成你要光著身子?雖然萬尼亞不是很介意喔？”

“算了……等下哪個不長眼的看到了我的裸體，你的佔有欲又要爆炸了”

伊萬甜甜的笑著發出邀請

“哎呀知道就好，美味可口的阿爾弗，要幹點有趣的事情嗎？”

阿爾弗雷德不知是因為孕期的慾望還是什麼，他紅了臉答應了

“輕點……不然殺了你”

伊萬說著對於天使而言是下流的話語

“嗯?殺了萬尼亞親愛的阿爾弗怎麼爽呢？”

這位在孕期的魔王倒是輕輕一笑，抬起腳走到床邊，一腳跨坐到天使長身上，身上若有似無的散發著玫瑰香夾雜著一絲絲的奶味，和伊萬散發的淡淡的酒味

“噢…親愛的，你真重啊…小朋友應該滿健康的”

伊萬稍微抱怨了一下阿爾弗雷德懷孕之後的體重，一直上升，不過他覺得是好事就是了⸺如果是在平常，他一定會好好的說一番

“自慰棒是個不錯的選擇，不過如果你能死的話，早就死了不是嗎？噢，還有，如果你在抱怨我的體重我就敢鬧你天堂，或者別的”

阿爾弗雷德像是警告著伊萬一樣說出不滿，誰叫他懷孕他最大呢？

“呼呼~是呢，不過阿爾弗敢用自慰棒，萬尼亞就敢用手指讓你高潮喔？”

“唔……期待你用手指把我肏到高潮呢～”

阿弗雷德看似挑釁的說著，其實是為了保護自己等下不會死在床上，拜託，這是一屍兩命喔？雖然惡魔要死有點困難

“好啊，那就用手指讓你高潮吧，親愛的”

伊萬依舊用甜甜的聲音回應著眼前這個已經有慾望跡象的惡魔，噢，也許孕妻更合適?

“你可以試試喔，啊，記得別用力過猛，你的種還在這兒呢～”

阿爾弗雷德指了指自己隆起來的肚子

“是是是，親愛的，當初不知道是誰知道自己懷孕了就衝過來天堂罵萬尼亞呢”

伊萬調侃著，手也不安分的撫摸著些微隆起的胸部，這是男性omega 之後為了哺育小孩的，等到小孩斷食了，再練練也能變回健壯的胸肌

“啊，阿爾弗的胸部軟軟的，真好摸，吶，有什麼感覺?”

伊萬稍微停頓了一下

“嗯…唔……繼續摸啊，很舒服呢～”

“看來是有感覺了呢～能擠出母乳嗎？”

“也許能，不過你別跟小朋友搶食物呀！”

阿爾弗雷德插著腰嘴巴鼓起來像是生氣一樣對著伊萬說

“啊啦，又還沒出生，著急什麼呀？親愛的Daddy ?”

說完，伊萬含著一邊的乳頭，努力的吸吮著，想要把母乳吸出來，另一隻手也沒休息輕輕捏著另一邊乳頭，時而騷刮時而重重揉捏

“唔嗯……啊啊！別捏了”

處於孕期的阿爾弗雷德比平常發情更敏感，快感很快的襲捲上來，伊萬的揉捏和吸吮使他下身已經濕的一塌糊塗了，他昂著脖子甜甜的呻吟出來

“疼……”

伊萬含糊的問著

“弄疼了?”

阿爾弗雷德臉紅的回答，兩隻手捂著臉

“比較敏感”

伊萬略有捨不得的離開了被吸的紅腫的乳頭，抬起頭用軟軟的嗓音問

“孕期?那萬尼亞可要好好欺負阿爾弗了~”

阿爾弗雷德小小聲的嘀咕，不過還是被伊萬聽到了

“用手指操還不夠欺負我嗎？”

“抱歉阿爾弗，欺負你的方法百百種喔，這個只是其中之一”

說完，伊萬手也慢慢的滑向那個已經流出水來的騷穴，輕輕的撫摸後，又摸上去到尾椎骨，令阿爾弗雷德全身顫抖了一下，差點要跳起來，礙於懷孕六七個月的肚子實在有點兒重而沒辦法跳起來，再繼續往上摸，沿著脊椎摸上去，之後轉而摸著突出的蝴蝶骨，這兒不管是天堂的天使或者地獄的惡魔，飛行時一定會有一對翅膀长在這兒，然後不飛時將之收起來，否則像魔王或者天使長的一對大翅膀在那滾床單著實有點困擾

伊萬畫個幾次圈後往下摸著尾椎骨，摸著摸著，突發奇想，想玩一下這個在孕期的魔王大人的小尾巴，他順著尾椎骨一路摸到尾巴頂  
端，輕輕的用指腹摩娑著那個像愛心的小尾端

“唔……嗯!”

阿爾弗雷德再次感受到觸電般的酥麻感

“夫人真敏感啊連尾巴也是”

伊萬輕輕的讚嘆着，又勾了勾那個小尾巴，讓他纏在自己手指上

“啊!!別摸了……唔嗯…”

伊萬當作沒聽見一樣，繼續玩著，而另一隻手則是摸著那個流著淫水的騷穴，沿著大腿慢慢滴向床單，他慢慢的把食指、中指捅進去，深怕不小心就傷著阿爾弗雷德肚子裡的孩子，這可是他們第一個孩子呢，他慢慢的捅進去後又慢慢的摳挖著，時而輕輕掃過，時而重重碾壓，另一隻手有意無意地撫摸那個被纏著的小尾巴

“啊……啊……嗯……”

“有這麼舒服?”

伊萬笑笑的看著那個已經在浪叫的妻子

“嗯嗯…萬尼亞技術好啊!”

阿爾弗雷德像是討好的回答著，有點像後悔剛剛說要伊萬用手指肏他到高潮這回事，誰知道他會撫摸著自己的尾巴又玩著后穴

“討好沒用喔～親愛的?”

“我想對萬尼亞大天使來說有用喔？唔嗯……!!”

伊萬一邊聽阿爾弗雷德反駁著他一邊又將手指慢慢深入一點，惹得他又是一陣呻吟

“看吧？不過你的叫床聲萬尼亞非常滿意喔～親愛的老婆”

“哈……這麼喜歡?親愛的老公?”

“非常喜歡尤其是懷孕的時候的你，還有這聲老公喔”

伊萬的手指慢慢的抽出來增加了第三隻進去

“看?很好的進去了喔”

“該死……別說出來!!”

阿爾弗雷德一手遮著紅透的臉，雖然起不到什麼很大的作用，但伊萬看著覺得有點色氣，不，是很色氣，另一手則是細細撫摸著他的6，7個月的孕肚

伊萬輕輕的按壓那個令人酥麻的敏感點，另外那隻纏著小尾巴的手放開它轉而繼續撫摸已經硬挺的乳頭，輕輕一摸就能感到十分舒服，何況還是在敏感的孕期，不久後，阿爾弗雷德就被伊萬一邊撫摸乳頭一邊按壓敏感點給弄到高潮然後射了，原本若有似無的玫瑰香，現在充斥著整個房間

“哈~親愛的，你射了喔～不管是下面的還是上面的，賤的萬尼亞都是呢，還有，你被手指弄到高潮射出了”

伊萬依舊用著軟軟的嗓音說著，但這話令阿爾弗雷德很想一拳往他臉上揍，但他忍住了只是用拳頭輕輕垂了一下伊萬的肩膀

“誰叫……你!一邊玩乳頭一邊弄後面……”

“不知道剛才是誰期待萬尼亞用手指操射的?”

伊萬這句話讓阿爾弗雷德不得不面對剛才自己說要伊萬操射自己這件事，隨後，伊萬用著商量的話氣問著，雖然是商量，卻實則不讓他拒絕，趁阿爾弗雷德恍神之間，伊萬將他慢慢的放倒在床上

“好了，不過阿爾弗爽完了，萬尼亞還沒呢，所以……親愛的老婆?能不能躺下來讓萬尼亞進去?”

回過神時，阿爾弗雷德已經好好躺在床上了，他對著伊萬笑笑的說

“好萬尼亞?還是好老公?你都不讓我拒絕了，還問我幹嘛？”

“隨便問問，否則你得撐著肚子一直坐在萬尼亞身上到結束喔？到時不舒服的是你呀，阿爾弗”

“那還真是謝謝了，親愛的，為我考量”

“呼呼，那是，也是為咱們孩子考量”

說完伊萬閉上了嘴，露出了那個已經硬挺好久的性器慢慢捅進阿爾弗雷德剛剛被手指肏到高潮的淫穴

“!!嗯……”

手指依然是手指，沒辦法跟真的比，伊萬的性器只是稍微的進去些，就讓阿爾弗雷德有些受不了了，逼出了些許生理淚水

“阿爾弗?弄疼了?”

伊萬關切的問著，深怕不小心戳的太進去還是什麼的

“沒事…哈…呼……繼續”

阿爾弗雷德手抓著床單，一手扶著隆起的肚子，臉紅紅的要求伊萬

“遵命，親愛的”

伊萬再稍微的往前戳了進去，慢慢的擠開內壁，柔軟的，貪婪的穴口，一直往上吸著，期望他能觸碰到那個令人觸電般的酥麻感的敏感點，伊萬見此，以調戲口吻開口

“這麼渴望?”

“才……才沒有呢…”

阿爾弗雷德本能的把腳環住伊萬的腰，面色依然紅到能滴血一樣

“有喔，你看，他一直吸著呢？”

“好啦！有就有啦，萬尼亞壞壞!”

阿爾弗雷德大概破罐子破摔了，也用著奇怪的撒嬌語氣對伊萬撒起嬌來

“唔……阿爾弗……這樣子太犯規了”

伊萬有一瞬間想抓着阿爾弗雷德腿就是一頓大操大幹，但理智告訴他不行，現在他懷著小生命，等等不小心戳到，流產什麼的，有損天使形象⸺雖然阿爾弗雷德認為不可能那麼容易流產了，而且蠢熊本來就沒有天使形象可言⸺之後，伊萬稍微快速抽動了一下，又惹得阿爾弗雷德一陣浪叫

“啊啊……!嗯……萬尼亞!!”

“什麼事?”

伊萬又加快了一些速度，持續碾壓著敏感點，孕期的情慾和被碾壓的敏感點讓阿爾弗雷德繼續發出一陣又一陣的呻吟，這讓伊萬非常滿意，結果，一個不小心戳的太猛了，讓阿爾弗雷德的呻吟直接高了八個度，手抓著床單力氣曾加了不少，腳更是緊緊的環著伊萬，讓生理淚水又流了下來

“唔啊啊！萬尼亞……!!你戳到了……!!!”

伊萬像是被嚇到一樣，停止了剛才的律動，看著阿爾弗雷德

“什麼?孩子?”

“哈……啊……對啊……你戳到了我們的寶寶了”

伊萬聽到後，趕緊退了出去，連忙道歉

“抱歉”

“沒事……繼續”

“等等，阿爾弗，哪個套子來”

“嗯”

伊萬趁著阿爾弗雷德的深過去床頭的小櫃子裡面摸套子的時候，他低下頭輕輕的舔了一下剛剛因為阿爾弗雷德高潮的時候噴出來的乳汁，這下又讓這在拿套子的阿爾弗雷德全身一顫

“你在幹什麼？”

“吃奶呀～香香的，阿爾弗真可愛”

伊萬甜甜的說，渾身散發著令他放心的信息素，而不是有點兒酒味的，阿爾弗雷德則是持續的讓玫瑰香充斥著房間，還好天使長的房間門口不會有人路過，否則一定會按奈不住慾望的，雖然按耐不住，但沒人敢動天使長的夫人啊！而且夫人本身還是地獄的魔王!

“都說了別跟孩子搶食!”

阿爾弗雷德臉又紅了，佯裝生氣的說著

“誒?可是你流出來了啊，幫你清理嘛，孩子又還沒出生”

“可惡……”

阿爾弗雷德懶得再跟伊萬計較了，隨手丟一個保險套給伊萬，讓他戴上

“阿爾弗不幫萬尼亞嗎？”

“你想我怎麼幫呢？親愛的萬尼亞”

“萬尼亞想讓你用嘴，但鑒於你現在不方便，還是用手吧”

“哼哼，好吧，套子拿來”

伊萬丟給阿爾弗雷德那個套子後，阿爾弗雷德把他撕開，慢慢的將他套在尺寸大的嚇人的小伊萬上面，之後，伊萬又再次的捅進去了，只是這次稍微慢了許多，也輕了許多

“唔……嗯……不夠啊…”

這倒是讓阿爾弗雷德欲求不滿了，但也只能接受

“難道你還想在戳一次孩子?”

伊萬輕輕的對著他笑，心想，剛才不知道是誰那邊擔心的

“唔……該死……算了，快點結束啦…很累”

“好的好的，都聽你的，老婆最大”

說完後，伊萬再一次的往前頂弄，碾壓著敏感點，一邊小心的不要太大力的再往前頂，否則又會戳到小孩，當進去了一半後，他又把肉棒抽了出來，重複著來回幾次後，伊萬終於射了，射在套子裡，原先戴套也是怕精液殘留在裡面影響胎兒，阿爾弗雷德也跟著高潮，射了第二次，射完後，有些無力的喊著伊萬幫他清洗

“萬尼亞~幫……哈……幫我清理一下”

“嗯”

伊萬慢慢的將阿爾弗雷德抱起來，走進浴室，再慢慢放進浴缸裡面，開始幫他清理

三個月後

阿爾弗雷德即將迎來他們第一個孩子，以及體驗到照顧孩子是件麻煩的事情

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 芮芮祝大家情人節快樂!!吃肉開心
> 
> 呃…那個，有人想看番外嗎？
> 
> 也許是天使長和魔王的戀愛經過(?  
> 或者婚後小日常，養孩子日常?


End file.
